Wish World of the Jinchūrikis
by Kaiden Shiba
Summary: Naruto wakes up to find that he has a family, parents, even a girl friend! The problem is that, he can't remember why or what happened before. Then again if you were given the life that you've always dreamed of, would you want to leave it for youroldlife?
1. This isn't a dream, its real!

"_Naruto" a man yelled for me. I just groaned and placed the pillow over my head, it was too early._

"Naruto" the man yelled again.

_I groaned, sitting up. Who was it? And whats with the killer headache..? _

_The room wasn't mine, did someone move me in the middle of the night? Shit, how could I sleep though something like that?! What happened before?! Let me think, ummm _He scratched his head _Ouch! Headache! _

The door opened to a thin, spiky blond haired man with blue eyes.

_The...fourth...father..._

Naruto sat up in bed, the marks on his face missing with the large seal that had once been around his belly button.

He sighed, leaning against the doorway. "Naruto, if you don't get up and get ready then you'll be late to training."

Naruto just nodded, his mouth open as he stared blankly at the man.

_This must be a dream, no way he'd be alive...no way he'd be here with me..no way..no..._

The other man raised an eye brow at his son that was currently staring at him like he was some movie star. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Not really," Naruto held his stomach, "I feel kind of sick, I think I'll just sit this training out for the day." He finally spit out after a minute.

"That might be best if you're not feeling well. I have to go to work now, your mom and sis already left this morning so they won't be back till later. Can you handle it here by yourself?" He asked, a faint look of worry across his face.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Kay, get some rest then, I'll have Tsunade check up on you later."

The door closed and Naruto flopped back onto the bed. _This isn't a dream, its real, I can feel it! Everything so great! Did he say mom and sis? Yes! I have a mom and a sister too! This is great! I wonder what Tsunade is doing if shes not the fifth hokage, is he..is dad..the fourth still?! I gotta find Sakura, she'd love to hear about this! I wonder if she remembers... Guess I should see if she does or not. Then I gotta find out everything about him!  
_

He jump up, checking out the large room. Posters were on the wall, the bookshelf was full of comics as a tv with a game station was in the corner, the floor was messy but not that bad. Over all, it had anything a 15 year old would want. The closet had his usual clothes along with some cool ones from other places. He simply threw on the orange jacket and pants before leaving.

The house, like his room was nice, decent. He opened the door next to his room, _a girl's room... guess its my sister's room, I wonder how old she is. Looks like shes around my age, maybe she's a year or two younger then me. Thats soo cool! I'm like a big brother! Bet her name is something cute or sweet, like Sakura's, I hope shes not annoying like that brat Konohamaru! Wait, what if that old man is still alive?! _

The room on the other side of his door was a bathroom as the stairs led to _his parents' room!_ And downstairs was the living room, a small dinning room and kitchen. Quietly, he made himself a bowl of cereal, not surprised to see that each bowl had a spiral in the center. The smile across his face never left, not for a moment.

_Man this place rocks! I guess she...Kushina...my mom...is a ninja or making a living somehow, the third's house wasn't this big. Does the fourth have some family money? Or does a hokage really make this much? I leaned against the window while I ate, the whole house was surrounded by the forest, guess if you could just use flash step then you wouldn't need to live a walk away._

_Wonder how far away the village is actually, guess I should head into the town and see what Sai and Sakura are up to. With or without the forth, we still need to find Sasuke!  
_

And with that he set the bowl in the sink and left, speeding off towards the village where he hoped to find his friends. His smile never left his face even though he wasn't wearing his headband.


	2. Sasuke? Good!

Sorry the chapters are short and come out like once a week. Just got a lot going on at the moment and I'm trying to catch up.

Anyways, I'm glad I got so many reviews for the first chapter, and if you want more then reviews will definitely help.

enjoy!

ps the next chapter will be out before next monday.

* * *

He stopped on top of a tower, being able to see the whole town from the spot.

_Woah, Tsunade's face is missing from the wall. The fourth has been the hokage the whole time! _He shook his head _So wheres Sakura, she'd probably be training or somewhere around town._

He looked down, noticing a dark haired boy and quickly jumped down. "Sasuke!" The boy looked back, surprised by Naruto. "Naruto? What do you want?"

_Its...Its...Its really Sasuke! Hes not evil! Hes not with those other guys! Hes here! Did he ever leave?! He doesn't look bad, maybe hes always been good. I-I-I just don't believe it, after looking for him! And here he is! Completely fine! _

Sasuke raised an eye brow, looking at Naruto who was staring blankly at him... He waved his hand in front of Naruto's face "Naruto." He waved again "Earth to Naruto."

"Oh Yeah" Naruto finally replied, taking Sasuke's hand to stop him from waving again or walking away. "Sasuke! Why-What are you doing here?" He asked loudly.

Sasuke pulled his hand away and stuffed it in his pocket. "Apperently being bugged by you, Naruto." He said harshly, beginning to walk away.

"Wait Sasuke!" He chased after him.

"Wheres Sakura?"

Sasuke looked back, thinking to himself for a moment, "Shes your girl friend, shouldn't you know where she is?" Naruto stood there, frozen as he soaked in the words.

_Wait, my parents are alive and Sakura's my girl friend?! This must be a dream! No way this is really happening, this doesn't even happen in my dreams!_

"Naruto, you're doing it again..." Sasuke sighed, snapping his fingers in front of his drooling teammate. "Shes at the hospital, training. Maybe she can help you with this problem as well" he said before heading off ahead of him. "C ya Naruto"

"Yeah, bye Sasuke, thanks" Naruto said, finally snapping out of it.

_Sakura's my girl friend..._ Naruto thought blankly as he walked though the village towards the hospital.


	3. The girlfriend!

So I typed this up and finished it early so I'm posting it early.

Lol anyways, reviews gets more chapters!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Yeah, bye Sasuke, thanks" Naruto said, finally snapping out of it.

_Sakura's my girl friend..._ Naruto thought blankly as he walked though the village towards the hospital.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed happily as she saw Naruto walking into the hospital office.

"Ah Naruto, you just missed your father," Tsunade said. "He asked me to check up on you," She walked around Naruto once, seeing that he was alright. "But you look fine." She raised an eye brow at the boy.

"Well, ya see...I was...Then I..." Sakura kissed his forehead. "He doesn't have a temp," She paused for a moment.

_Sakura, just...kissed me...Sakura just kissed me... _

"Or he didn't." She pulled his cheek, "So whats up?"

He shook his head, remembering. "I wanted to talk to you" he answered.

Sakura looked at him, thinking for a moment that he wanted to brake up with her, then taking a breath and following him out the room.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" She asked, her hands behind her back.

_I can trust Sakura, she won't think I'm crazy...She'll help me. Maybe she remembers! Yeah! Then we'll be able to figure this out together!_

"This morning, I woke up and didn't remember anything about this world. Like its all just a dream."

She just looked at him like he was crazy, but saw that he was really serious and took his hand to pull him away. "Come on!"

"What?!" Naruto trailed behind as she pulled him along.

(8 tails, 5 tails)

She pulled him outside to the large roof top then kissed him on the lips, pressing his back against the door. "Okay, now tell me whats going on."She ordered.

He stared blankly at her, blushing. "Ummm the and my memory then the and the ummm-" She put a finger over his lips, "Please explain, using words."

"I know I'm gonna sound crazy but I think this is a dream or something like that!"

"Naruto, I think you really are sick. This isn't a dream, this is real life. Maybe you should go home and get some rest..."

"No! Sakura! I don't remember anything about my parents or my family or us dating or anything not from my past! Please Sakura! You gotta help me!"

She looked at him, sighing. "So what if this is a different world or whatever, what do you want me to do about it? Want me to send you back?"

"Just help me figure this out!"

"What do you need to know, and I'll tell you. That way, at least you can get around without running into your sis or your sensei and not knowing it then getting in trouble."

He leaned against the wall, keeping a rather calm face as he thought about it.

"Then tell me about the nine tails, and Sasuke and my family."

"Kay, well..." She began, quickly getting his attention.


	4. answers

So I kind of got stuck...but its cool now, i figured it out and kind of only got half of what I wanted done.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Then tell me about the nine tails, and Sasuke and my family."

"Kay, well..." She began, quickly getting his attention.

"Your father is the fourth Hokage, he has been the fourth for 15 years. Hes nice, everyone likes him, you look just like him with the blond hair and blue eyes. Your mother is a Jonin, teacher at the ninja academy. Shes cool but can be really tough, two years ago she was a examiner during the Chunin Exams, and half of the students dropped out. Shes got red hair and hazel eyes, so do Daichi and Kenta. They're your brothers, nine years old and twins. Both of them would be in the ANBU if your father wasn't the hokage so right now they're being trained under Itachi Uchiha."

"Itachi is training my brothers?! Hes still alive?! Whats he doing here?" Naruto yelled.

_No way that guy is going to teach my brothers! No way hes gonna do anything with them! He'll get them killed! He'll-He'll! NO way am I gonna let this continue!_

"Hes here because hes a talented ninja! For years hes been a captain of the ANBU, he didn't even quit his job as a captain when he became the twins' sensei!" She explained, surprised that Naruto had said that about him.

"Just continue" Naruto mumbled.

"Then your little sister is Hanna, she just turned 12. Like you, shes got blond hair and completely hyper most of the time." She smiled to herself at the last word. "She's on a team with Makoto Gekko and Ryo Fukushima, under Anko Mitarashi."

"Anko Mitarashi? That crazy woman from the exams?!" He asked as if she was crazy.

"Yup, she was assigned a group for the first time. You said that she got lucky by not having to take the bell test under Kakashi and just having to take a survival test." Sakura stated, remembering what he had said about the whole day after hearing it from his sister only a few minutes earlier.

"Anyone is lucky if they don't have to take that crazy bell test!" Naruto yelled in agreement with the apparent statement he had made.

She smiled and nudged him, "Anyways, last you have a 5 year old brother named Kouta. Hes cute, sweet little red head. Kouta looks up to you, he hangs around you when he doesn't have class, watches you train. Its cute" Naruto looked at her surprised for a moment before giving her the look he always gave her about it, like he didn't care or notice.

"He'll show up"

"So whats about the nine tails? did it attack the village? Was it sealed away?"

"There never was a nine tails, or at least not that I've heard of it."

_No nine tails means that the fourth was never killed sealing it inside me...I guess that means that without it, I have this great life with a family and everything. What more could I wish for?_

He sat down against the wall then Sakura sat down next to him. "What else do you want to know?" She quietly asked him, resting her head against his shoulder.

It took him a moment and a faint blush to ask "Why are you going out with me? How long have we been like a couple?"

"We've been going out for two years," she cuddled up close to him. "I love you Naruto, thats the only reason I need."

_Sakura's this close to me and she loves me! What could be better! I won Sakura's heart against Sasuke and Lee! Heh heh!!_

He grinned to himself and pulled Sakura closer with an arm.

"What are you grinning about?" She asked, raising an eye brow.

"Nothing, Sakura! Just that I never thought you'd say that to me!"

"Here, I've said it a few times! You've even said it!"

Naruto looked at her surprised, "wow."


End file.
